


The Art of Putting A Bun in the Oven. Or, Mrs. Thornton is Always Right

by utanga



Series: Cotton Fluff [2]
Category: North and South (UK TV), North and South - Ambiguous Fandom, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fertility Issues, Gen, Hannah REALLY wants grandbabies, John is sir-not-appearing-in-this-fic, Misunderstandings, Nice Hannah, but still very important!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utanga/pseuds/utanga
Summary: Mrs. Thornton prides herself on always being right. So, when a baby doesn't show up when it should have, she is very concerned... and wants to help.





	The Art of Putting A Bun in the Oven. Or, Mrs. Thornton is Always Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivredetoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivredetoi/gifts).



> I wrote this in one night because I loved the prompt so much. Don't tell anyone, but i was planning this in my shower, I was so excited. XD ...I need a new hobby. 2nd chapter to come! Comments welcome!

Mrs. Thornton prides herself on always being right (True, there was that one debacle with Miss Hale, but Miss Hale is often surprising in all the wrong ways, so one could have hardly guessed at the turn of events. Thus, she excused herself on that score). So when Mrs. Thornton caught sight of a particularly hot glance between her son and his new bride, she rightly assumed they would be welcoming a new addition very soon. And that was what was so infuriating! Nine months had passed since John and Margaret’s wedding day without any sign of a baby. Surely they should have had a miniature John in the making by now!

This problem had wormed itself into Mrs. Thornton’s head over the past few weeks. Currently, she was sitting in her favorite armchair in her room, looking into the blazing fire that did nothing to alleviate her sour mood. She was not used to being kept in the dark; John usually told her everything (Of course, in this instance, she did not want to know everything; she just wanted enough knowledge to help whatever was keeping the baby from appearing). And that is why she was brainstorming, in her chair, at three o’clock in the morning, instead of sleeping.

Was John not doing his duty?

Preposterous. John is a man, after all, and deeply in love with his wife. Nor would he abandon her for another woman. Even if he didn’t love her (which he most assuredly does), he is far to honorable for that.

Was Margaret not doing her duty?

A little more believable. However, Mrs. Thornton had picked up a little gossip from the maidservants, and knew that John and Margaret share his bed. If she didn’t want to do her duty, it would be a lot easier and more convenient just to stay in her own bed. No, that couldn’t be the reason, either. 

Was John unable to bear his wife children?

Perish the thought! John is her son, after all, and he comes from hardy stock. If there’s any problems, it’d be from Margaret. Which led to the question…

Was Margaret barren?

Possibly. Her mother was frail, and very sickly. She must have had some trouble. But… she did manage to have two children-- a son, and a daughter, just like Mrs. Thornton herself. 

They must be having some sort of trouble then.

Mrs. Thornton knows how hard it can be, trying to conceive. There are quite a few years between John and Fanny, after all. Oh, how Edward and her had wanted more children! She remembers how shattered they both felt after two miscarriages had robbed them of two lovely little girls, one right after the other about two years before Fanny was born. It was so hard, losing them and having to pretend everything was alright on the outside. She was so terrified to try again, to open herself up to the possibility of another child, only to have it dashed. It had taken Edward four months to get her to accept him again. And that was when Fanny- their little miracle- was born.

Suddenly, she felt a jolt of panic and a rush of sympathy. Margaret had been unwell, about six weeks ago… had she been pregnant? Had she lost the baby? And, oh, Margaret hadn’t said a word. She probably didn’t think she could come to Hannah for sympathy, or help. She hadn’t been the nicest to Margaret...

Well, that settles it. They need her help. Clearly, she can’t talk to John. He’d cringe, politely tell her to shove off on these matters, all while blushing furiously. She’d have to brave it with Margaret. 

But when to talk? She’ll need to wait until John goes on a business trip of some sort. Usually, John would take Margaret with him, but she’ll be able to convince Margaret to stay for once. Hannah will corner Margaret on the first day John’s gone-- that way, they both will have had enough time to stop being awkward around each other, and give Margaret enough time to shore up some nerve to put some of her advice to use when John returns. He will never be the wiser. Yes… this will work very well indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think???? Hit that kudos button, and write me a comment below!


End file.
